Relatives of a CEO and TombRobber
by Iori-chan-sempai
Summary: Kashi and Kasumi have been chosen to go Domino High for an exchange student program. They both happen to be cousins of Seto Kaiba while their yamis are relatives of a certain Tomb Robber *Chapter 2A up*
1. Prologue: The Letter

Infiny: This story is kind of a link between the present and the alternate future where Carisa is from seen in 'One of the Future'. Y'know it's hard to write because I've thinking about some other things like continuing my two stories 'What was he like?' and 'One of the Future' Also starting another fic called 'Death's House' it's kind of the second story in the whole future-present thing. It's mostly about Ryou and what the death and the influence of his yami do to him. It's the story of how Ryou changes to the person he is in the Carisa's future. It takes place after this fic. And another, which is a song fic 'This is my December' featuring the REanimation version of 'My December' by Linkin Park. The fic's about Bakura (yami) when he is completely alone and it's his favorite month: December. He thinks about how he would give it all up to have things the way they were before.  
  
Anja: Jesus! That was long! Infiny doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But she DOES own a poster of Seto, a poster of Yami Bakura, and a Linkin Park CD.  
  
#$#  
  
It was January; the not yet melted snow littered the city streets and buildings. A teenage girl walked through the snow to a deserted looking house. She promptly walked inside the house, closing the door behind her. The girl set her jacket on a coat-rack and sat down on the couch. Her balance shifted as she crossed her legs while she looked through her mail. She came across a letter from her school and carefully opened it. She read it aloud to herself.  
  
"Dear Miss Cruiz You have been chosen to be an exchange student for Domino High School. You will be leaving on March 1st. On this trip you'll meet up with Kasumi Kaiba in France, he has also been chosen to participate in this project. Your flight plans and tickets are below,"  
  
She looked at her flight plans, she would be taking a 5'o clock flight to France where she would meet up with Kasumi. After that, the two of them would fly to Japan. She again crossed the name Kasumi for a third time. 'What is so familiar with that name? I just remember it........... Kasumi..... Who might that be? I think I know, but it seems like a lost memory....'  
  
//You don't remember him, Kashi? Kasumi's your twin brother//  
  
/What? I have a twin brother? I- I.. remember dad telling me I had a brother. But. He said that he died/  
  
//That's what he told you. I know he still lives because he carries one of the Millennium Amulets//  
  
/Oh. Wow. He's alive. My brother's alive. I can't wait to see him! Wait a sec, how do you know?/  
  
//I keep in contact with his yami........ he is my son after all//  
  
/You have a son?!/  
  
//Uh-huh, and he's pretty cute//  
  
/Probably only a mother's opinion/  
  
//Think what you will. Anyway, when's the trip?//  
  
/March 1/  
  
//Awww... that's too long to wait//  
  
/I know!/ Kashi walked to her room and lay down on her bed, thinking of what would happen when she'd meet her brother.  
  
#$#  
  
Infiny: Yay! Prologue is done!! I can finally write about the twins meeting Yugi and Co. Review please! 


	2. Chapter 1: The First Flight

Infiny: The chapter after this one is where you readers meet Kasumi and his oh-so KAWAIIIIIIIIIIII yami, Lucas!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lucas: *whispers to Anja* What happened to her?  
  
Anja: She found the brown sugar and French Vanilla ice cream.  
  
Lucas: What did she do with it?  
  
Anja: She put 10 scoops of ice cream in the blender, then she added a cup of milk and two cups of brown sugar. She watched it spin and spin and spin and spin until she got woozy, almost threw up, then she drank her shake.  
  
Lucas: Are you sure?  
  
Anja: Positive. And besides she always thought you were kawaii.  
  
Lucas: You got me on that. *sigh* The authoress Infiny Omega does not own Yu-Gi-Oh but if she did she wouldn't be writing stories. She'd be making up some interesting plot for Yu-Gi-Oh and Tea would have died right after episode 23- 'Shining Friendship'. Infiny also does not own the song "My December". She only owns a Seto poster, a Yami Bakura poster and TWO Linkin Park CD's (she just got a Live CD). Let's start!  
  
#$#  
  
=TWO MONTHS LATER=  
  
Kashi sat on the plane with her yami sitting next to her. The girl's dark self was in her temporary form, her white hair was falling to the middle of her back with her light brown eyes shining slightly through her shades. She was wearing the same garb as her hikari: Black jeans, tennis shoes, light purple shirt, and a denim vest.  
  
"Aiya, do you think he'll remember me?" Asked the girl in the window seat.  
  
"I told Lucas to tell him about what I told you, so he should," The yami answered.  
  
"How will I find him?" Kashi wondered.  
  
Aiya looked at her hikari while saying, "It should be easy, all you have to do is look for someone with the same sea-blue eyes and dirty blond hair as you have."  
  
"I guess," Said the blue eyed girl before gazing out the window.  
  
"Are you gonna listen to radio with me?" The white haired girl asked.  
  
"Nah," the other girl replied  
  
Aiya put on the headphones a little off her ears so she could hear her light while listening to the music, "Fine............... 'My December' is playing..........." she stated gazing of listening to the music.  
  
The yami wearing sunglasses started to sing with the song softly, "This is my December, this is my time of the year.  
  
This is my December, this is all so clear.  
  
This is my December, this is my snow-covered home.  
  
This is my December, this is me alone,"  
  
"And I............." Aiya sang.  
  
Kashi took up the next part, "Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed."  
  
It was Aiya again "And I............."  
  
Her hikari serenaded after her, "Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that."  
  
"And I............." Aiya's part.  
  
Then Kashi's, "Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed."  
  
"And I............." Aiya's again.  
  
Kashi sang before her yami continued with the rest "Take back all the things I said to you."  
  
Aiya sang "And I give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to.  
  
Give it all away........... to have someone to come home to.  
  
"This is my December these are my snow-covered trees.  
  
This is me pretending this is all I need,"  
  
Aiya sang again, "And I............."  
  
Kashi followed the same thing as last time, "Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed."  
  
"And I............."  
  
"Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that."  
  
"And I............."  
  
"Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed."  
  
"And I............."  
  
"Take back all the things I said to you."  
  
The brown-eyed girl sang a little louder, "And I give it all away.  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to.  
  
Give it all away........... to have someone to come home to.  
  
She continued softer "This is my December, this is my time of the year.  
  
This is my December," Aiya sang in a talking voice "This is all so clear."  
  
The two of them finished the song together, "Give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to.  
  
Give it all away........... to have someone to come home to.  
  
"Give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to.  
  
Give it all away........... to have someone to come home to,"  
  
Suddenly the intercom came on, "We are preparing to land. Please buckle your seatbelts."  
  
Kashi and Aiya both buckle their seatbelts as they were told. The plane landed roughly but it soon smoothed out and the two were in France.  
  
"Aiya!"  
  
The yami went inside the Kashi's Millennium Item as she began to stand up. The girl walked casually off the plane. She was in the airport of France Kashi saw an unusual looking boy among the French people the crowded the airport. He had sandy hair with brown streaks in it and blue eyes as deep as the sea.  
  
They both shared a glance of shock, which became a stare of understanding. They knew who each other were.............. they knew that they were twins.  
  
#$#  
  
Infiny: THE END OF CHAPTER ONE!!! I'M PROUD *does happy dance* Just to tell, the song has some significance to the story and it will be reviewed later in the story. 


	3. Chapter 2 Part A: The Second Flight

Infiny: This chapter is in two parts!!! This is Part A. I'll (hopefully) finish Part B later tomorrow or the day after and Lucas is shown in Part B, okay?  
  
Anja: Infiny owns nothing but two posters and two Linkin Park CDs  
  
Infiny: You LIE!! I also own another poster! HA!  
  
Anja: Whatever, on with the story  
  
#$#  
  
Kashi's teacher, Mrs. Johnson, started to walk to the boy and beckoned the girl to follow. There was another teacher with her brother. She was an intelligent-looking woman with shoulder length chocolate-brown hair, dark blue framed glasses, vivid green eyes, and a pretty purple dress that went a little past her knees. Mrs. Johnson, however, had lovely blue-green eyes, platinum-blond hair to the small of her back, and a navy-colored dress that was exactly knee length. The two of them talked about the school program and the flight schedule.  
  
While they were talking the reunited siblings were amazed to see the other.  
  
Kasumi tried to strike up a conversation, "So........... How are you doing?"  
  
"Me? I'm fine. What about you?" The boy's sister asked him in return.  
  
"I guess I'm okay..." he paused and pulled his right hand out of his blue- jeans pocket and brushed a few golden-brown strands out of his eyes. He put his hand back in his pocket before he continued, "How goes it in the U.S.A?"  
  
"It's cool. I have a lot of friends there, in Maryland. And I've been to Hawaii, it's a nice change from snowy Baltimore. What's France like?" Kashi asked Kasumi.  
  
"France is nice, the scenery's pretty......... you can see it when we fly out. I've traveled to Germany before, it's.............. interesting in the winter. So, tell me about yourself," Kasumi said.  
  
"Come on our plane's here," said Mrs. Johnson told the twin teens, breaking their conversation.  
  
The four walked to take-off point and gave their tickets to the ticket lady. They walked on the plane and the teachers sat behind the twins unlike Kashi's flight where her teacher sat 3 rows behind her. Kasumi had the window seat, leaning his head on the wall of the plane.  
  
"I like to take walks at midnight in fall, the moon always reminded me of you. So about yourself........?" The girl said continued from their earlier conversation.  
  
"I write poems and songs about anything............. my favorite poem I wrote is 'Why'. You can read it if you want," The girl's twin said while he pulled a notebook and flipped to a page and gave the book to the Kashi.  
  
The girl read the words in her mind.  
  
/Why? I wonder why  
  
As I look up at the sky  
  
Hoping it would hold the answers  
  
To what I wonder  
  
Why? Why do we all have to die?  
  
I fear thought of saying good-bye  
  
I hope that stars would tell me the answers  
  
To that question  
  
Why? Why did you have to go?  
  
The twin that I'd never know  
  
I look to the moon wishing it had all the answers  
  
To life  
  
Why?  
  
Why do I live inside a lie?  
  
With everyone knew, why?  
  
Why? Is that such a hard question to answer?  
  
I raise my voice hoping you would hear  
  
My creator, my deceiver  
  
Tell me why/  
  
"I like it.......... kinda depressing and very nicely written," She told her brother.  
  
"Really?" Her brother asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, it's very good," Kashi said, then continued on a different subject, "We should get some sleep, this is a loooooooooooonng flight,"  
  
"I guess you're right," Kasumi replied leaning his head back on the window. Kashi laid her head on her twin's shoulder.  
  
#$#  
  
Anja: Infiny was actually going to write the two parts together but the lamp thing made her write it faster.  
  
Infiny: Yeah! and since people are reviewing in my oldest story I will write more chapters for it. I'll write 'One of the Future Ch.2' for the rest of the day and hopefully get it done. My new schedule is that on the days I'm off from school I'll write this and after I finish my homework I'll write 'One of the Future' chapters I'll also write chapters when I've wrote my chapter for the day on my days off.  
  
Lucas: Review, please! 


End file.
